


How about some new laws?

by Aikiai



Series: Final fantasy shit♡ [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Minor Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Sephiroph being kinda nice, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: WARNING:THIS FANFIC WILL HAVE EXTREME TORTURE,DUBCON,NON CONSENSUAL DRUG USE AND MORE.PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANT STOMACH EXTREME GORE.THERE MAY ALSO BE SOME HINTED SEXUAL ACTIVITY (harrasment etc) BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHICH CHAPTERS HAVE SEXUAL BITS IN AS IT IS NOT THE MAIN FOCUS! :DDD☆☆☆"How about some new laws? In this house,im allowed to butcher you if you piss me off! And dont expect to see your original world again. You might aswell be complete fiction ,youre dead to everyone you knew there."Squall,seifer and sephiroph are sent to another verse to take down an evil version of cloud,who has murdered anyone who gets in his eay,the thing is,is that they underestimated how cruel this cloud was compared to the one they knew. The one zack had loved.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Cloud Strife, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Others, Squall Leonhart/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zell Dincht/Squall Leonhart
Series: Final fantasy shit♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089242
Kudos: 6





	How about some new laws?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not that gorey. But the rest will be. If i feel like it~ XD

It suddenly began raining attop the stone pillar as if caused by sephirophs arrival. Standing there already was seifer and squall,who were arguing over who had better gear, but once sephiroph appeared they both looked over. Seifer asking why they were all there again.

"Cloud has become something unlike himself."  
"But that doesnt mean we have to kill him, right? What would his friends think.."  
"Have you forgotten what realm we are in,seifer?. This isnt our home. This is completely different to it,infact. The cloud we know is completely opposite to the one here."  
"Its been said hes been seen murdering innocent people because they were in his way of a monster."  
Seifer crossed his arms and huffed.  
"I see squall read what i sent him"  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Where is he?"  
"He will show up."  
"Soon..i hope..i might end up catching a cold.." Squall said quietly,letting his thoughts slip out his mouth without hesitation.

Sephiroph stepped over to the two and stood beside seifer,he was the oldest there,and he found it nice to be around the two he would previously have fought against.

Soon enough there was a flash of lightning and cloud appeard infront of them,holding his sword with a frown,the weather soon cleared.  
"Why are you getting in my way?"  
"We cant have you killing innocent people." Squall said ,readying his gunblade,sephiroph wasnt here for that reason,but it was as good as any to be there.

"Oh..hah..such a boring reason.." he huffed and looked at sephiroph "but i can see in your eyes thats not why you're here,is it?."  
Sephiroph glared at cloud who copied said glare,staying silent for a moment before launching the attack with buster which sephiroph easily dodged.  
Squall charged at the blonde spiky haired soldier and managed to slice his arm before being slung near the edge by the buster,laying there wheezing and feeling at the massive slice in his stomach.

Seifer called out to squall,they were no longer enemies, just playful rivals. Seifer tried to his cloud but none of his attacks would land,only flinching off the buster sword instead and giving way to being punched in the gut by cloud,being stunned enough to be kicked away by cloud who also guarded himself against a barrage of swings from sephirophs blade.

Cloud didnt seem to be breaking a sweat,as if this was too easy for him,he kept his eyes locked onto sephirophs but managed to attack him with precision, slicing under sephirophs jaw and making him withdrawl a few steps backwards. 

With sephiroph down already and seifer only just about to grab his blade,cloud lunged at squall and flung him into the air with the tip of the buster only to hit him in the back with it and send him flyinf into seifer,who barely had time to register the younger being thrown to him to catch him,but he did,seifer looked distraut over the state squall was in,almost like he didnt know squall could get defeated so easily. Seifer layed squall down and threw an attack towards cloud who parried and knoked him down to squall with a sling into the throat,leaving a nice big gash in his neck from the left,but his head wasnt decapitated,that would be boring,but thid way he had to yank the sword from his foes neck and get sprayed with blood.

Squall made a weak noise and tried to catch seifer and managed,his breath shaky as he put his hands over some wounds,trying to stop them from bleeding. 

Sephiroph got up and readied his limit break attack but cloud saw through him and in a flash dug his sword straight into his stomach,making sephiroph cough blood in clouds face as he withdrew the sword,watching sephiroph collapse.

Cloud licked his lips and hummed,stepping back a few steps and looking at the three fallen enemies while sucking blood off his fingers.


End file.
